Dreams of an Opera Superstar
by FateGirl
Summary: Broe! Will Chloe ever tell Brady she's alive? In my world who knows? Takes place after the Vienna car crash.


Disclamer: I do not own any part of Days of our Lives.  
A/N- This takes place after the car crash in Vienna and everyone is geting ready for Chloe's funeral. Also, this is only in my little world but, Brady once gave Chloe a book of poems. And all this Shawn and Belle break-up stuff? Never happened! (Go Shelle!)  
  
Chloe Lane was looking through a book of poems Brady once gave her. She tried to read some out loud and failed. So she just continued reading them to herself but tears started rolling down her face. She couldn't explain it but suddenly she just had to try again, so she turned the page and started to read.  
  
"Hold fast to dreams  
  
For if dreams die  
  
Life is a broken-winged bird  
  
That cannot fly  
  
Hold fast to dreams  
  
For when dreams go  
  
Life is a barren field  
  
Frozen with snow"  
  
She managed to get through the poem and started to think about the meaning. She knew she should tell Brady she was alive. She thought of trying to sing again and decided to try once.  
  
"Sometimes my mind  
  
plays tricks on me  
  
I think I hear your voice  
  
I feel you  
  
standing next to me  
  
then I come back  
  
to reality  
  
and it's lonely"  
  
Chloe got this far into the song and stopped exhausted. Then she realized she had an audience for her song. Nancy, Craig, and Joy Wesley had come into the room. Nancy softly said "We can get tickets for you to fly to Salem if that's what you want." Chloe nodded, unable to speak. Craig went and called the airline immediatly. When he came back he announce she had a first class flight to Salem in half an hour.  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
Chloe stepped of the plane into the Salem airport and went to the bagage claim. After she got her bags she called a taxi which she was told would arrive in 10 minutes. While she waited she decided to catch up on a little Salem news by reading the gossip pages of the newspaper. It told all about her funeral and made some sly hints about maybe Brady and Nicole hooking up some time soon. Chloe rushed out to her taxi and then they drove towards the church.  
  
AT THE CHURCH  
  
Brady had just finished his speech.  
  
"Chloe always put her heart and soul into everything that she did. With her, it had to be real. When she sang, she touched our very souls. She could make us happy. She could break our hearts. But above all, she always made us love her. The opera world mourns the loss of a great star. We mourn the loss ofof a great friend. In my case, I mourn the loss of the woman that... who I was going to share the rest of my life with. If it's any consolation... when chloe died, she really had lived her dream, at least a big part of it. And her dream will live on through her music... forever."  
  
He turned on the tape of Chloe singing "I'll Never Hold You Again"  
  
Chloe On The Tape:  
  
Sometimes my mind  
  
plays tricks on me  
  
I think I hear your voice  
  
I feel you  
  
standing next to me  
  
then I come back  
  
to reality  
  
and it's lonely  
  
sometimes my memory  
  
plays tricks on me  
  
I think it never happened  
  
think it's how it used to be  
  
then I come back  
  
to reality  
  
and it's lonely  
  
so lonely  
  
Chloe entered, saw what was going on and started to sing with the tape  
  
Chloe and the tape:  
  
you're the wind  
  
blowing through me  
  
so strong  
  
I can't catch my breath  
  
you're the sun  
  
below the horizon  
  
I'll never feel  
  
your warmth again  
  
you're the words  
  
I've never spoken  
  
and the heart  
  
that's still broken  
  
you're the hurt  
  
that stays till the end  
  
I'll never hold you again  
  
I'll keep my eyes  
  
from showing feeling  
  
once a tear begins to fall  
  
they just keep falling  
  
I hold back reality  
  
and it's lonely  
  
so lonely  
  
you're the wind  
  
blowing through me  
  
so strong  
  
I can't catch my breath  
  
You're the sun  
  
below the horizon  
  
I'll never feel  
  
your warmth again  
  
you're the words  
  
I've never spoken  
  
and the heart  
  
that's still broken  
  
you're the hurt  
  
that stays till the end  
  
I'll never hold you again  
  
I know it will never be  
  
but I still dream  
  
about you haunting me  
  
and loving me  
  
baby  
  
You're the wind  
  
blowing through me  
  
so strong  
  
I can't catch my breath  
  
you're the sun  
  
below the horizon  
  
I'll never feel  
  
your warmth again  
  
you're the words  
  
I've never spoken  
  
and the heart  
  
that's still broken  
  
you're the hurt  
  
that stays till the end  
  
I'll never hold you  
  
I'll never hold you  
  
again  
  
By the end Brady was running so fast over to her and grabbing her and hugging her. "Oh, my god, your alive! What's happening?!?!" Chloe explained everything to him. Nicole was furious. "How can this be happening." She said to herself. "I did everything I could to get Brady, I even offed his grandfather." But what Nicole didn't realize was that Philip Kirakis was standing behind her. But Philip wasn't gonna turn her in. In exchange for his silence she would have to help him kill Shawn Brady so he could get Belle Black for his own. Their plan fortunatly backfired before it even got started because Belle and Shawn were standing behind Philip. "Philip, how could you!?!?" exclaimed Belle. "I'm madly in love with you, Belle, can't you see?" Philip replied. "I could never love you!" With that Belle slapped Philip across the face and Bo Brady came to take Philip and Nicole away.  
  
Poem is "Hold Fast To Dreams" by Langston Hughes.  
Song is the one played at Chloes funeral on the real Days. 


End file.
